oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Golem/Quick guide
Details Crafting 25 Thieving |items = *A vial *A pestle and mortar *A knife *A hammer *A chisel *Papyrus Can be bought from Ali Morrisane in Al-kharid. (Quickest way to get there is a ring of dueling to Duel Arena and then running south.) *2 Shantay pass (None, if you are using teleport/fairy rings) *4 soft clay or a bracelet of clay and a pickaxe (Note: Jugs or buckets of water evaporate in the desert heat.) *Phoenix feather (can be obtained during quest when mining your own clay) |recommended = Recommended: *Protective clothing for the desert heat (Desert boots, Desert robe, Desert shirt) *Waterskins (About 3 full should do.) *Some energy potions *Lumbridge teleports or Amulet of glory to teleport to Al Kharid *Digsite pendant/Digsite teleport/Gnome glider *2 Varrock teleports *Dramen or Lunar staff}} Walkthrough Starting the quest * Travel to Uzer in the far east of the Kharidian Desert (DLQ) * Pick up the Letter west of the broken clay golem * Talk to the golem. (1) * Use four soft clay on the golem * Talk to the golem Statuette * Climb down the stairs in the ruins right next to the golem * Take a strange implement from the north-western room * Pick a Black mushroom from the north-eastern room ** Note: Keep the strange implement and take an extra black mushroom if you plan on completing Shadow of the Storm soon afterwards. * Read the Letter * Head to north-eastern part of the Digsite and talk to Elissa (3) * Head to the Exam Centre just south of the Digsite * Search the bookcase in the south-east corner and read Varmen's notes * Talk to Curator Haig Halen in the Varrock Museum about the statuette. (4-1) * Pickpocket him for the display cabinet key * Head upstairs and open the second to last case in the first row to get the statuette The Portal * Return to the Kharidian Desert (DLQ) * Run north to the clay rocks by the river and pickpocket the Phoenix to obtain a Phoenix feather * Return to the ruins of Uzer where you started the quest and again go down the stairs * In the center of the room will be four alcoves. Place the statuette in the empty one * Turn both west statuettes left and both east statuettes right (Make them face north). * Go north, through the double doors * Optional: Use your chisel on the throne for 2 sapphires, emeralds, and rubies * Otherwise, immediately go back through the south portal The Golem * Go back upstairs and talk to the golem * With an empty vial in your inventory, grind the black mushroom (Don't eat it!) * Use the phoenix feather on the black mushroom ink * Use the phoenix quill pen on a piece of papyrus to get the golem program * Use the strange implement on the golem then quickly use the newly acquired golem program on the golem * Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Thieving experience *1,000 Crafting experience *2 cut rubies, emeralds, and sapphires (collect these by using a chisel and hammer on the throne) *Unlock the carpet ride from Shantay Pass to Uzer Required for completing *Shadow of the Storm